


The Night Is Young and So Am I

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Car Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prostitute Louis, Prostitution, Riding, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, harrys only seventeen which i guess is underage in some places??, not technically underage but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis' a prostitute with wide hips and a pretty face and Harry's the blushing virgin that pays him to ride him in the back of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Young and So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon that yelled at me until i finished it!!!!!!!! sorry its terrible!!!!! this ones for u!!

Louis knows that something's up as soon as he sees the kid.

He's awkward, hands shoved into his pockets like he doesn't quite know where to put them. His hair's pushed back from his face like he'd spent the last several minutes running his fingers through it, and his lip keeps getting pulled between his teeth like he wants to stop chewing on it but physically can't. He keeps glancing up and down the street, too, like he's looking for somebody, and Louis decides to let him stew for a moment or so before he steps out of the shadows. He looks over at Louis immediately, and Louis takes a step closer to him, trying to keep himself from smirking as he runs a finger up his chest. "What can I help you with, sweetheart?"

"Uh," the kid greets, flushing pink when Louis looks up at him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before he sucks his lower lip into his mouth, and Louis can't help that his own twitch upward as he watches the poor boy try to speak.

"What is it, honey?" He finally asks, hooking the fingers of his free hand around his waistband. He's a skinny little thing, with a skinny little waist, like he had recently grown a foot or so and the width of him had yet to catch up. He's certainly taller than Louis now, but he looks a lot younger, and Louis figures that he can't be any older than seventeen. Louis almost wants to tell him to go home and finish his homework, but he recognizes the expensive watch on his wrist and if he has money Louis figures that he's in no position to turn him away. He doesn't exactly have a lot to lose. "Looking for a good time?"

"Uh," the kid says again, nodding jerkily.

Louis smiles sweetly, running his fingers through the kid's hair. He has a pretty face beneath his ridiculous mop of hair, and Louis decides the night might not be all bad. "What's a handsome little thing like you doing paying for sex?" He asks. It's kind of part of his entire routine, but there's a small part of him that's honestly curiously. "Bet you're fighting everybody off back home."

He nods again, short and unsteady. "W - wanted to, uh, get m - my first time over with."

Louis smiles again, batting his eyelashes. He wonders if he's not laying it on a little thick. "How about you take me back to my hotel room and play with me?"

"Uh," he replies intelligently. "Um."

Louis cocks a brow. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather go?"

"M - my car?" The kid says uncertainty, powering on when Louis raises his eyebrows again. "If you d - don't mind, I'd just — I think I — I'd like —"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Louis says sweetly, tugging on the waistband of his jeans. "You can have me however you want me."

The kid looks at him for half a moment, before he nods, and abruptly pulls away from him. Louis' about to tell the dumb kid off, when he takes his wrist without warning, leading him down the street aways to one of the more expensive cars he's ever seen. He climbs into the back seat, and Louis doesn't wait for his instruction before he follows, straddling the kid's thighs.

"Do you have a name, baby?" He asks, as he pulls the door shut, and he nods.

"Harry," he says. "Do you — I mean, obviously you do, but is there — do I — ?"

"You can call me Will," Louis tells him, slowly pushing a hand up the front of Harry's shirt. "Now lift your arms, honey."

Harry raises his arms without complaint, and Louis hums gratefully as he quickly tugs off his shirt. He's a bit more fit beneath the Henley than Louis had been expecting, and he can't help but run a hand down his stomach again before he pulls off his own shirt. He feels the smallest bit subpar, but he quickly gets over it with the reminder that Harry's paying him, not vice versa.

He gets them out of their clothing quickly enough, and it's not long before Harry's questioningly holding a bottle of lube up in front of Louis' face.

Louis raises his eyebrows again, nodding. "You brought that?"

Harry nods, looking away from Louis to fumble the bottle open. "It, uh — the Internet said to, uh, have one handy."

"You looked up what to do with a prostitute?" Louis asks accusingly, and Harry shrugs, pouring more than enough lube across his fingers.

"I didn't know," he said. He looks up at Louis again, and Louis rocks up on his knees, breathing out a moan when Harry pushes the length of one finger into him without warning.

"Careful," he breathes, balancing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You might want to try that a bit slower, next time."

Harry pulls his finger out, and traces Louis' hole with the very tip, before pushing it back in as slowly as he possibly can. Louis nods, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Just like that, sweetheart."

Harry nods, and slowly pulls his finger out again, before pushing back in at an almost identical pace.

"Maybe a bit faster now," Louis suggests, and Harry, always so eager to please, nods again and pushes back in the smallest bit quicker.

It takes him a long while to get from there to a pace that's anything other than agonizingly slow, and when he finally manages it's only because Louis insists that he push in the rest of his fingers and starts to ride his hand. He gets him to curl his fingers, and when he obeys, Louis cries out, quickly pulling off of him.

"M'ready," he breathes, and Harry nods.

He's already startlingly hard, but it still takes a few moments for Harry to will his hands to stop shaking and roll on the condom. Louis' already less than patient, and when Harry picks up the small bottle of lube he doesn't hesitate to take it from him. He uncaps it, and pours half the bottle into his palm, before wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock and coating it quickly. It's bigger than Louis had been expecting, long and thick and kind of ideal, and even with all his practice he still has to take a minute to breathe as he starts to sink down on it. He keeps one hand on Harry's chest, and presses the other against the cool glass of the window, listening to the breathy, _Will's_ Harry's chanting until Louis finally settles his arse on his hips.

"Fuck," Harry says, and Louis cracks a smile, holding tighter to Harry's shoulder. Harry curses again, and Louis lets it motivate himself to rock up again, before he forcefully dropped his hips back down and takes Harry's cock all at once. Harry makes a sort of a choked noise, and Louis whines softly, dropping back down against him. He only has to do it a few more times before Harry starts to get impatient, and quickly presses Louis to the seat beneath him with his hands on his hips.

"Is this alright?" He asks, and Louis snorts, hooking a leg over Harry's shoulder.

"Just go," he suggests. Harry does.

He snaps his hips so suddenly the entire car rocks with it, and Louis emits another moan he can't contain for the life of him. He lets his head loll to one side, and wraps his free leg around Harry, moaning again as he suddenly pushes in deeper.

It's much more frantic than it had been a moment ago, but Louis knows that sex can make people do crazy things. It helps Louis pay for his flat, and it seems to help Harry become that much less timid, until he's groaning and fucking Louis into the leather seat of his car, growling, "Will," into the air above his head every so often. It's not long before he comes, and then Louis comes soon after, Harry's hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

They both flop back against the seat after that, completely spent, Harry heaving shallow breaths against the skin of Louis' shoulder. It's only a moment later that he seems to have realized what he'd done, and sits up.

"Oh my gosh," he says, "I — I'm so — I shouldn't've — I really — I'm sorry," he rushes, and Louis rolls his eyes again.

"You can do whatever you'd like to me, handsome," he promises. "Just as long as you pay me."

.

"He actually _tipped_ you?" Zayn asks, late the next afternoon, while Louis' cleaning the counter of the small coffee shop they attempt to run as day jobs. He'd actually met Zayn on the street one night, when neither of them were getting a lot of work, and a sort of strange friendship had formed between the pair of them before they had gotten day jobs together and pretty become the most codependent pair of prostitutes the world's ever seen.

Louis'd just finishing telling Zayn about Harry, and Zayn's still ogling him from the other side of the counter like he doesn't quite believe him. "How much?"

"Like, a lot," Louis says. The shop's empty now, but less than five minutes ago it had been flooded, and the counter is so coated with spilt liquids that Louis kind of wants to throw up. "I think he gave me like two thousand quid."

"Two thousand quid?" Zayn repeats. "There's no way you're that good."

"Clearly I am," Louis points out.

Zayn snorts. "Did you give him a wrong number or something?"

Louis shakes his head. "He apologized seven times and handed me a fistful of bills."

"Just random bills?"

Louis nods. "And then he gave me one more and drove away."

"Sounds like you lost your Prince Charming," Zayn tells him, and Louis starts to laugh, before the conversation comes to an abrupt end when the bell above the door rings. They both look over, to watch as a lanky mop of curls steps into the shop, and Louis can almost feel his jaw hit the sticky counter next to his rag. He thinks maybe he should hide, when Harry suddenly glances over at him, eyebrows nearly disappearing beneath his hair.

"Will?" Is all he says.

**Author's Note:**

> also prettiest please follow me on [tumblr](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com)!!!!! and if youd like ur always free to send me your own prompts and whatnot!!!!!!


End file.
